Runway
by Arinsword
Summary: Black Star and Tsubaki go on a mission. This is a oneshot, but if you read several of the Soul eater fanfics in order it forms a longer story. I'll number the order #1. other stories will be posted at a later date.


(Black Star)

Almost a year has gone by since the defeat of the Kishin Asura. Soul, Kid who was named the new Lord Death, Liz and Patty were away doing work. Together they've been working to bring a permanent peace between humans, meisters, weapons, and the witches. That left the great Black Star, AKA me to do missions with my awesome partner Tsubaki. She's seriously the best partner a God like me could ask for. Its to the point where it's more fun to pick fights when she's around than when she's not. I wonder why that is? If you were wondering where a big Star like me is, I guess I'll tell you. I'm currently sneaking into where Stein keeps his tests. I tried to study I really did, but it was going nowhere. I finally spotted what seemed to be the paper.

(Tsubaki)

"Hey Maka, how have you been?"

"I've been better. It's so boring now that I can't go on missions. I've been considering helping the teachers by tutoring the underclassmen."

"That seems like a wonderful idea. I sure they'd love to take lessons from you."

"True." She squinted her face after a little while.

"Something else the matter?"

"It's my chest. I'm about to outgrow my bra again. A little while after Soul left, I went into a growth period, it's such a pain."

"Well, it was always bound to happen eventually."

"I know, I can put up with all the changes to my body, but I hate the fact since that started the number of partner requests shot up."

"They increased?"

"Yeah, and their all from guys. They keep commenting in their notes about them too. Their all such perverts."

We continued to talk until Professor Stein came in carrying Black Star. He pinned him on the wall and handed out the tests.

"OK, here are your tests. Begin, and Black Star, seriously stop coming to cheat. Why must you do it every time I schedule a test?"

His response was to write his name in blood on the black board in blood and make a peace sign. That only earned him a sigh from the Professor and went over to his desk to read.

After the test the three of us stood chatting in the hallway.

"So, you want to use your egg head to help the under classmen?"

"Yes, Black Star. As I told Tsubaki I'm considering on doing that."

"If you want to do it, do it. If they get out of hand just whack them on the head with one of your books like you usually do."

"I do not usually hit someone on the head with a book! And thanks for the pep talk."

"Sure thing, good thing you have a God like me around to give you advice. Hey Tsubaki, I'm gonna go pick us out a mission. Yahoo!"

"Hey Hero." He said running by the meister holding a bag full of bread making deliveries.

"Oh, it's Hero." Maka said taking note of him.

"Yeah, I wonder when he'll find a weapon partner?"

"Hopefully not one as annoying as Excalibur."

"Maka, I don't think anyone is as bad as him."

"No joke."

We giggled together happily.

(Black Star)

After the test Maka and Tsubaki followed a God like me into the hallway to talk.

"So, you want to use your egg head to help the under classmen?"

"Yes, Black Star. As I told Tsubaki I'm considering on doing that."

"If you want to do it, do it. If they get out of hand just whack them on the head with one of your books like you usually do."

"I do not usually hit someone on the head with a book! And thanks for the pep talk."

She suddenly seemed to be in a bad mood. Better ditch before she takes her book out.

"Sure thing, good thing you have a God like me around to give you advice. Hey Tsubaki, I'm gonna go pick us out a mission. Yahoo!"

"Hey Hero." I said running by the meister holding a bag full of bread making deliveries.

Seriously when is that guy going to get a partner. He won't be able to graduate if he doesn't find one soon at this rate. It probably made his day to have a God like me say hi to him. I raced towards the mission board. I kind of overheard something there.

"Hey bro, I heard you and your girl broke up."

"Yeah, I thought it was going good for a while, but she complained I wasn't around enough."

"Well, you are a meister at the DWMA after all. How was dating anyway?"

"It was a lot of fun when I wasn't away on missions or at school. Going places together, and just hanging out together in general was great. I get it though, I was busy with missions, and she felt lonely. We talked it over and when I graduate, and if we're still both single we'll consider getting back together."

That kind of sounds like how Tsubaki and I are, only we go on the missions together.

"Sounds like you have a good thing going then. I'm kind of thinking about going into dating myself soon, do you have any advice from one bro to another?"

"Don't always do everything you want, do things she wants sometimes too. You also shouldn't be doing everything she wants either. It might make her happy to do that, but if you don't compromise with each other it won't work out."

"Dude you're seriously starting to sound like a guru."

"O bug off."

Huh? That kind of sounded like me and Tsubaki exactly. We usually go and do things that I want, and Tsubaki never mentioned being unhappy about doing that. Maybe she just never said anything. I don't want us to stop being partners though. I should pick out a mission she'll like then. Scanning through them I found one in Paris France for a guy named Pierre von Frit. He was wanted for murdering runway models. If there are models, then there must be a lot of shopping places there. Girls like shopping right, so Tsubaki might like to go after our mission is done then. Ok, I'll pick that one.

(Tsubaki)

"Wow, Paris is so beautiful at night. I'm so glad you picked this mission. Especially since this is the season where flowers are in bloom. So, what's the memo of the perpetrator?"

"Here." He said handing me the paper.

I looked it over.

"I see, should we head to the nearest runway then?"

"Why a runway?"

"Well, this man seems to target models, and models are at runways."

"OK, let's go."

Blackstar took me in hand then sped off to closest one. He also didn't for get to make a loud entrance when he went backstage. That resulted in a scolding from the local staff. I apologized continuously while he huffed to himself briefly.

"Director big problem."  
"What, can't you see I'm busy."

"But director, one of the models can't make it, and the show starts in fifteen minutes."

"Oh come…wait. Girl to make up for this do a favor and take that model's place. Go on go."

I was immediately dragged into a changing room and forced into the floor length wedding dress. It was a cream white that gradient into a pastel pink when it reached the floor. Camellia flowers were embroidered into the lace. It was pretty and matched my name which made me smile. A makeup artist slapped on some pale pink lip-gloss and added some eyeliner before shoving me out the door.

"Not bad girl, now get ready your going out in five."

"Wait, what do I do?"

"You don't know what to do? Got it, Vanessa go first. You follow what she does."

"Yes."

I glanced over at Black Star to see him pinching his nose.

(Black Star)

I didn't mean to drag Tsubaki into trouble, but she looked really pretty when she came out. In fact, I just about got a nose bleed, and Gods aren't supposed to get nose bleeds. Music started up and the first girl walked out. Right as she reached the end of the stage, I felt a trace of blood lust. Glancing at Tsubaki I saw she seemed to be too preoccupied with how the first girl was moving to notice. Well if something happens a Big Star like me can handle it. I kept a close eye on her as she went out and did the moves as she was shown. Right as she tuned the corner and started to head back a spindly figure leapt towards the stage. Thinking fast I quickly grabbed a black scarf hanging back stage and moved.

"Tsubaki use a smoke bomb and run behind me onstage." I called out just loud enough for her to hear.

The kishin made a growling noise just as she acted.

"Hahaha, you failed you Evil Mime, I the Great Death Meister Academy Assassin will never allow you to kidnap the bride."

"Ooohh!" the crowd apparently bought my act and thought it was part of the show.

(Backstage… director: "That kids a genius actor, he's saving the show. Quick tell the show's DJ to freestyle until their fight is over and play along.")

"Tsubaki, when I tell you to go back stage, use a smoke bomb to cover us when you change into your weapon form, and right after we deal the final blow cover that guys change to a kishin egg with one too, so it all looks staged." I whispered fast to her.

"Understood."

"Quick Miss bride, hide while I the Great Death Meister Academy Assassin defeat this evil doer."

"Yes, I shall hide."

On that signal we moved, it was a quick fight. For some odd reason we had a bridal style battle music playing too alongside the crowd's cheers. Like all my actions we ended it with a bang. Right before the kishin turned into a kishin egg Tsubaki exploded several smoke bombs and transformed back into her human form. When the smoke settled the two of us were on stage with a kishin egg in front of us.

"Oh, thank you brave Great Death Meister Academy Assassin you saved me from the Evil Mime. Now I can go to my wedding in peace."

"No problem Miss bride."

We both fake laughed took a bow then left the stage while waving. We didn't forget to snag the kishin egg on our way out.

"That was great kids, seriously you saved the show."

"Ah it was nothing, after all we're from the DWMA."

"That fancy school?"

"Here's your dress back." Tsubaki cut in.

It was a shame she took it off she looked good in it.

"Keep it, it's the least I can do after you saved the whole show."

"You sure?"  
"Of course."

"Thank you."

That ended our mission I seriously have the best partner a Big Star like me could ask for. I seriously never want to be without her. The next day I took Tsubaki out shopping before we went back

(Tsubaki)

"You were fighting a kishin in a wedding dress?" Maka exclaimed when I told her how our mission went?

"Yes."

"Have any pictures?"

"No, but I will after I buy a spring bridal runway magazine."

"You have to show me the pictures as soon as you get them."

"So, what did Black Star think of you in the dress?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Typical idiot, but why are you still happy about that?"

"Because even if he didn't say anything, he was scrunched up in a ball pinching his nose"

"I see. So, he was about to have a nosebleed." Maka giggled.

"Yep." I joined in laughing.

"Then where did you guys go the next day? According to that timeline you spent an extra day there."

"Well, the next day we went window browsing and shopping. For some reason he insisted on doing it and even carried all the bags."

"You went shopping?"  
"Yep."

"In Paris?"

"Yeah."

"Just the two of you?"  
"Yes…. don't say it." I felt my face turn red and hid in my hands.

Maka just stayed silent with a smirk and one hand over her mouth. It was seriously almost like a date. How did it even wind up like that? It couldn't be Black Star intended for it to turn out that way right? The more I thought of it the redder I got. Maka not helping my embarrassment but needing to make a comment said something.

"So, which do you think it is? An outing as friends, or a date? Which do you think he wanted it as?"

"…." I couldn't say anything.

"Are you gonna try to find out when he gets back? Where is he anyway?"

"He went to report in about the mission to Kid."

"Oh, so are you going to ask him?"

"I…I don't know the idea of it makes me feel nervous."

"Do you want your relationship to be like that?"

I thought about it. I know Maka's parents were partners and it didn't work well out for them because of her father Spirit's cheating, but Black Star was different in that aspect. He was loyal to a fault and although silly he was straightforward in his actions, which was surprising considering he was an assassin. Even though he could be a bother sometimes he had his sweet moments too. I could rely on him when I felt down like the time I confronted my brother. Without him supporting me I probably wouldn't be here right now. If I really had to pick, I'd say I wouldn't mind being that way to him if he wanted to try to be that way.

"If you aren't sure, it might be better to talk to him about it and get both your feelings on the same page. Whatever you choose know as a friend I fully support you guys."

"Thanks, talk to you again after I's all sorted out?"

"Sure thing." She said.

(Black Star)

"So, let me get this straight. Your telling me the kishin jumped up on that stage that Tsubaki just so happened to have been forced into modeling on, and you made it look like a play that the DWMA sponsored as a surprise performance?" Kid said with a slightly disturbed expression.

"Yep, pretty great of a Big Star like me, right? Hahahaha."

"Well, it's not the worst thing that could happen, and it turned into a positive publicity for the school too, so I guess I'll let it slide this time. Black Star please be aware though while it did turn out fine this time, that one wrong move on your part and it could have generated a negative impact on the school. So be extremely careful in anymore situations like that."

"No worries, Black Star's go it handled. No one is better at being the center of attention than a God like me."

"I don't know weather to be reassured right now or disturbed for the future." Kid said mainly to himself."

Kid moved a hand over to a pile of magazines and a thick envelope.

"Since this report is over you can leave, but before you do take these with you."

"What are they?"

"They're the magazines the two of you got featured in, and photos sent from the show. They came with a letter from the director of that show expressing his gratitude towards the DWMA for saving his bridal show. He even stated if possible, he'd like to make arrangements for meisters and weapons to become surprise models every now and then."

"That sounds cool."

"Yes, it's generated quite a buzz too. The school has received a larger influx of applications to become students here than previous years. We even may need to consider hiring more teachers."

"That sounds like a pain."

"Not really, it will however make things livelier, which is a good thing to keep the school running long-term."

"Ok, I'll hand these to Tsubaki then thanks."

"Ah, on a side note, I noticed you came back a day later than expected anything happen?'

"No, Tsubaki and I just went around shopping, well see ya."

Kid went white in shock as I left the room.

Later that evening Tsubaki and I were at home looking through the photos.

"Hey, Black Star?"

"Yeah?"

"After we finished the mission why did you want to take me shopping the next day?"

"Well, I kind of overheard something when I went to pick out the mission… (telling Tsubaki the two students' conversation) …and I kind of didn't like the idea of us ever breaking apart. I thought shopping is something you might like to do together and make you happy." I told her nervously.

"Oh, Black Star, we're partners, and we work great together. I wouldn't leave you for the world ok?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

We smiled at each other.

"Now I feel a little silly."

"Why?"

"Maka said earlier you might have had us go shopping together as a date. I didn't know you were worrying about us splitting apart."

"I don't mind us being that way though. I told her my honest opinion.

"Eh?" she said turning bright red staring at me.


End file.
